Harry Potter and the Truth Untold
by Slytherin's Cliffy Queen
Summary: Seventh Year Harry Potter time...story revolves around theories mentioned in the book "The Ultimate Unofficial Guide to the Mysteries of Harry Potter". Most if not all of the relationships occur at one point or another in this fanfic. CHAPTER TWO UP!
1. Chapter One

DISCLAIMER: It's all JK Rowling's. The only characters I created were Danielle 'Dani' Shade and Tom Toflen  
'Book 7' (7th Year)  
  
Chapter OneLetters  
  
It was a normal day at 4 Privet Drive. Harry Potter, a wizard who had just completed his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was unpacking his things from his trunk. The first thing he heard was the familiar voice of his Uncle Vernon, calling him downstairs.

"I'll be down in a minute," he said, putting his homework under the loose floorboard in his room and walking down the stairs. His uncle and cousin were standing there, staring at him, with what looked like former tears in rolling down their beefy cheeks.  
  
"What is it Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked them cautiously. He didn't know what had happened, but he didn't want them to think he had done anything.  
  
"What did you do to my mum?" asked Dudley, and Harry looked at him, confused.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to her!" said Harry.

"Daddy! Get it out of him!" demanded Dudley, however Uncle Vernon was silent.

"Uncle Vernon?" Harry said, tapping his uncle on the shoulder. Suddenly, as if he had just rose from the dead, he awoke and looked around.

"Daddy? What happened?" asked Dudley. Harry just walked back up to his room, glad that his uncle was okay, because otherwise he'd be stuck with just Dudley.

Just as Harry reached the top of the stairs, Uncle Vernon called him back down. "What is it, Uncle Vernon?" he asked at his arrival at the bottom of the stairs.

"My wife has disappeared. Do you know where she is?" asked Uncle Vernon. Harry shook his head and walked back up the stairs.  
  
About a month later, Harry was doing his homework at midnight when he heard his alarm clock go off. However, it was set to go off at six o'clock (he had to make breakfast). Since he was already awake, he just turned it off, curious as to the reason it had been on. As he looked out the window longingly, he saw four owls soaring towards him. The first landed on his shoulder, and he recognized this one as his own Hedwig.

"Hello Hedwig," he said, grabbing the letter she was holding.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are proud to inform you that you have been selected as Head Boy. The Head Girl, Hermione Granger, and yourself will have responsibilities including putting together Hogsmeade visits, feasts, and balls. You also will be able to give detentions out with a valid reason, and take away points (though no more than ten at a time). _

_The password to the Heads Common Room along with the other house common rooms and prefects bathroom will be given to you upon your arrival at Hogwarts. _

_Sincerely,_

_Prof. Dumbledore_

_Prof. M. McGonagall_

Harry was stunned. _Head Boy, me? But Ron was the prefect! Then again, the same thing happened to my dad....hmm..._

The other two parcels were from Ron and Hermione, and the last was from Hagrid. Hermione had finally gotten an owl the previous year.

He opened Ron's letter, which confused him.

_Harry!_

_Nothing happened to you, right? I mean, You-Know-Who attacked your street yesterday, it was in all the Daily Prophet articles. You-Know-Who didn't get you, did he? He better not have or he'd be getting a piece of my mind!_

_Anyway, hopefully you're reading this--as long as you are it's good...one of the deaths reported yesterday was the one about some Petunia girl, I think it was Petunia Dursley--isn't that your aunt? Maybe you'd be better off at my place. My mum said it's fine to have you. Let me know via-owl and we can plan when to pick you up._

_Ron_

Harry was shocked. His Aunt Petunia was dead? He had been out all day yesterday, but his aunt had remained at 4 Privet Drive--and that was why they couldn't find him. He figured Voldemort had probably attacked and Aunt Petunia hadn't told him where they were in fear of her husband's death.

Harry picked up Hermione's letter, which was similiar--a bit.

_Harry,_

_You are okay, right? Voldemort attacked, I read about it in the Daily Prophet. Your name wasn't mentioned, but your aunt's was, so I figure you're okay._

_I made Head Girl! Isn't that great? It said in my letter you're Head Boy--congrats! We get a compartment all to ourselves and our own common room and all!_

_I'm at Ron's place right now--the new HQ for the Order. We can join once we're out of school--you better JOIN!_

_Anyway, I'd best be off. Lots of books to get from Diagon Alley!_

_Love, Hermione_

Harry reread the last part--the LOVE part. _I know friends write that sometimes to each other, but still--I mean, she's never written about that before. Maybe I'm overreacting. Yes, that's it--I'm completely overreacting._

And with that, he fell back on his bed, confusing even himself.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Don't own it, wish I did. All I own are Danielle 'Dani' Shade, Tom Toflen, and the plot.

A/N: Two reviews will have to do. Also, I need a beta reader for this fic--any people want to? Use the link on my profile (under my pen name, that profile thing) and email me at that address--I will email you back if you are chosen as my beta reader.

**x.brianne.x**: You'll find out why Petunia was attacked in this chapter...The Burrow is the new HQ for the Order, but they can tell Harry where they are--never said there was a Fidelus charm on it...well explanation for that question is in this chapter....and yes, Harry is Head Boy--for now. (hehe love torturing all of you). Can't say what relationships will be because prettymuch all of them are in here (or will be at one point or another) as to make everyone happy...I personally am not a huge ron/hermi fan, but since that's what's probably going to happen, I put it in here for the sake of those shippers.

**Trumpet-Geek**: Thank you! Glad to know you like it...here's more...didn't torture you with much of a wait this time huh? :) And yes, Caffeine is good... :)

* * *

The following day, it seemed that it was all over the Muggle news--the news of a random attack on the people living on Privet Drive. 

"We do not know yet why such an outburst occurred, all we can hope for is that the culprit behind the murders is caught. The only description we have of the five people that attacked were 'cloaked figures' with a mark on their arm--the mark being a snake protruding from the mouth of a skull.

Harry wrote back to Ron and Hermione, telling them that the Dursleys were having the funeral for Petunia, who had been killed in the outbreak. He was inviting them--and figured that THEN they would be able to sneak him away from the crowd and they would all go to the Burrow.

They wrote back later on, saying that there was not a problem making it to the funeral.

The week after was the funeral, and the plan to escape worked fairly well--except Dudley caught them.

"Where are you going with these two?" asked Dudley, holding onto Harry's sleeve.

"Nowhere," responded Harry.

"Bullshit. I'm telling Daddy!"

"_Obliviate!_" said Harry, pointing his wand at Dudley, and running off as Dudley's eyes slid back into focus.

By the time they finally took off onto the broomsticks (Hermione and Ron had flew over, and Harry got on his Firebolt), they put an Invisibility spell on themselves (it only would last for a few minutes though) and they took off.

Upon their arrival at the Burrow, they flew inside and got off their broomsticks.

"Safe trip, I expect?" said Remus Lupin, coming out from the corner.

"Yes, Professor," said Hermione.

"I'm not your teacher anymore," said Remus Lupin, looking at his feet.

"Close enough. You were one, so I still say you are a professor. Anyway, Harry, you can't tell ANYONE where the Headquarters are."

"I'm not that dumb."

"No, you seriously CAN'T. You know the Fidelus Charm?"

"Yes," said Harry, catching the drift. "Oh, I see. I'm the Secret-Keeper, aren't I?"

"Dumbledore is also one," said Hermione, looking Harry in the eyes as Ron grabbed her hand.

"By the way Harry, we, er, also have something to say," said Ron, looking at Hermione, who was staring at her own feet interestingly.

"What is that?"

"Well, I, uh, asked, er, Hermione out, and, er--"

"I said yes. So he's my boyfriend, and I'm his girlfriend," said Hermione, blushing like mad.

"Oh. I see," said Harry, turning away.

"You okay, Harry?" asked Hermione, letting go of Ron's hand.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm just brilliant," said Harry, walking back to his stuff.

"Harry--I'll, er, show you to your room," said Ron, bringing Harry's stuff up to his room, where he looked across the hall to see a beautiful girl sitting on her bed.

"Who's that?" he asked, and Ron looked in.

"Oh, that's Danielle Shade, her parents were attacked by Voldemort last week before the mass killing on Privet Drive and now she had to move here--she used to go to Beauxbatons, but now she got transferred to Hogwarts," explained Ron, and they looked at the girl, who now was standing in front of them.

"Call me Dani," she said, smiling. "You are surely Harry Potter then?"

"Yeah," he said, as her eyes darted up to his forehead.

"Nice scar," she said, smiling.

"Thanks."

He and Dani talked the rest of the day, as Ron and Hermione were claiming they needed some 'alone time'.

"Anyway, how's life been treating you?"

"Okay. Depends on how you look at it," said Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Dani, confused.

"Well, there's a good and a bad side to everything. My aunt was killed in the mass attacks last week, and since I didn't like her it was good...but my cousin and uncle both think it was my doings.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault. Voldemort attacked Privet Drive last week because, from what I heard, he was looking for you. Your Aunt was revealed in the Daily Prophet a day ago to have been a rare form of a Squib--she got her letter to Hogwarts, but she couldn't do ANYTHING no matter what she tried--so she dropped out."

"So, technically, she's not a Squib?"

"Technically, no. But, since she was supposed to be magical, the question still lies on why she was not," said Dani. "Also, she didn't know where you were when Voldemort attacked, so she wouldn't say--and Voldemort killed her."

"Oh," said Harry. "You say Voldemort's name?"

"What's so scary about his name? He just wanted us to be scared of him--but I'm not," said Dani, courageously.

"You're probably going to be a Gryffindor," said Harry, smiling.

"Yes, I already know I will be. I'm going to be in Seventh Year, and the Sorting Hat already has sorted me into Gryffindor. Dumbledore brought it here for the time being, that way I'd already know where I'd be at the start of the new term."

"Oh," said Harry, understanding.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing someone Harry didn't expect to see...

* * *

A/N: Hehe, cliffy! Please use that little button and REVIEW!!! 


End file.
